The Elemental Six (Ver 2)
by NejiHyuga14
Summary: Six new girls with a hidden bad past and special powers? Lost memory? Undercover? Assasins? Vengeance? Love? These are all the elements needed for one heck of a hectic life during high school!
Please read the horribly written The Elemental Six (version 1) first before this, please. I WILL be re-writing the whole story from scratch, starting in the next chapter but this is just a little author's note...

AC: Well, hi my fellow readers. *mumbles* Well, this is going to be awkward…

I guess I started this story when I was in year 7 (a poor stupid little kid) who really enjoyed anime and manga. My favourite anime had to be Naruto; I first started watching it when a friend came over and started watching it on her laptop. It was dubbed in Chinese Mandarin (not my best language although it has improved over the years but come on I was like 8) and it was in the middle of the Chuunin exam arc so I didn't really understand much.

The episode I watched (well, 5 minutes of it) was episode 60-62 when Naruto fights Neji in the arena. And although I knew that the weird weak and blonde guy was the protagonist (I trust my anime instincts!), I really wanted the intriguing long haired GUY (that smooth and silky voice was NOT a woman's; however much he looked like one) with the veins around his pupil-less eyes. I was really surprised that I liked him so much because we could all obviously tell he was the villain (well, in this arc anyway) and the reader (erm, anime watcher? Otaku?) was supposed to like the goodie over the baddie. I guess it worked on my friends. They were all like "Eww the veins are so disgusting!" but I didn't want to seem different from them and never told them that I actually loved them. I searched the character up and loved him from that day on. I never fell in love with any other characters and from then on, Neji Hyuga became part of my life (it's kinda obvious with the name…)

Over many years of anime addiction, I gradually stopped watching as much as I did. I didn't have any friends that I could really talk about anime with and honestly, I couldn't really care less. I was bullied in my primary school (or what the Americans call 'elementary school') and although I am friends with them now, I got used to the idea of not telling the hobbies I have after school to anyone. It wasn't until I was on my iPad at this class gathering in my first year of secondary school. I was going to play a game on it with some of my friends when one of my friends (let's call her Friend A) asked me which one is it? I was obviously confused until I realised that she was asking me which anime it was that I had plastered all over the background wallpaper.

She was the very first friend I had who liked anime. She introduced me to Fairy Tail, I introduced her to Naruto and although we weren't exactly the best of friends in school (she wasn't the type of friend I would hang out with) we did talk about anime whenever we could. I guess this is when the idea for this story was created. We discussed creating a story with our favourite characters of Naruto as the protagonists. They would go to high school (like many of the other fanfiction out there) and they would have powers, meet up with boys (back then, the ships weren't definite) and defeat the baddies. And although we didn't really follow the plan, what with her creating her own characters based a lot on Fairy Tail and what with me wanting to just use the characters from Naruto but OCC… Still, we spent many hours between classes deciding on their personalities and powers and weaknesses but we never really thought of the plot. That didn't matter, though, we knew it was going to work out SOMEHOW.

And even though I'm not a lot older than when I was when I started this story, I have matured a bit (hopefully) and I hope I can complete this story. I know I'm not a really consistent writer and neither is my writing style any good but I just want to dedicate this story to Friend A who is leaving my school very soon for another one which will be a happier place and environment for her. Although we don't really talk much at school anymore (we have different classes now), I hope she will have a happier time at your new school.

Goodbye, Alex. Have a fun time at your new school! :)

Jenny


End file.
